Life is a Musical
by livesonwisteria
Summary: A Shuffle Challenge. A collection of songfics based on the song that comes up on shuffle. Any pairing and any time.
1. Whenever, Wherever by Shakira

A/N: Written for Kore-Of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge at the Challenges forum

A/N: Written for Kore-Of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge at the Challenges forum. Yep, I'm writing a lot of challenges lately! If you have any, message me and I'll write them!

**Whenever, Wherever – Shakira. (Cedric/Cho)**

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Cho could never forget his broken promise. Just a few days before he had entered that maze, he had spilt his soul to her, revealing just how much he loved her. He had promised to always be there for her. _Whenever, wherever. _That was when Cho just knew they were _meant _to be together, they had to be, she was positive they had to be soul mates. She could barely bare to be parted from him, hating it when he wasn't near her. When they were together, she was whole. When they were apart, she was only half, Cedric _completed _her. _That was the deal…_


	2. Nine to Five by The Ordinary Boys

Nine to Five – The Ordinary Boys

_**Nine to Five – The Ordinary Boys. (Petunia Dursley)**_

Oh my gosh my days are getting longer  
And there's no turning back, im working a 9 to 5

Petunia sat down at her desk in the six story office block where she worked and sighed. Everything was so… bland. Her routine was the same day in, day out. It seemed she had been entrapped into the nine to five, into the corporate lifestyle. If only she was like her sister, a witch. Her life would be exciting, she wouldn't be bored by her job. Lily was still enthralled with the magical world, and in her few letters she had sounded so happy. If only. That would never happen though…


	3. Angel in the Night by Basshunter

**Angel in the Night – Basshunter (Bellatrix/Rolphodus)**

_You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side  
You're my angel in the night_

Bellatrix was his _light_ in the _darkness_ that was his life. She was his one love. But he could _never _be by her side. His wife preferred the Dark Lord to him, but she was still his _angel in the night.._ He never understood why their relationship changed. In the early days, they were totally in love and it was as if they were the only two people in the world, the dark lord and being his followers was just sort of a distraction. When he came back though, they escaped from Azkaban. Rolphodus was a _fool_ to think nothing would have changed. Nevertheless, when that Weasley woman raised her wand at _his_ Bellatrix, and said the words he had uttered so many times, he would never forgive her. His heart had been shattered into _a million_ pieces.


	4. I Have A Dream by Abba

I have a dream – Abba (Draco/Ginny)

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail

Sometimes, she wondered if Draco really was serious about their relationship.

She knew she was. Everytime she looked into those deep pools of water Draco liked to call his eyes, she felt such a strong passion. Unrequited love was what they called it.

A future was what she could see, she could see them living in the manor, the wedding and the kids.

Draco seemed to concerned about the present though.

Livng in present was good though, it tended to be a lot more passionate.

'I love you' were the last words Draco ever uttered to Ginny, just before he left for battle. Sometimes, she wished she had lived in the present with her one true love more…


	5. Handbags and Gladrags by Stereophonics

**Handbags and Gladrags **– **Sterophonics** **(Narcissa Malfoy) **

_So what becomes of you my love,  
When they have finally stripped you of,  
The handbags and the gladrags,  
That your poor old Granddad had to sweat to buy you,_

Narcissa had changed. She had changed a lot. She was a very different person to before the wars and either rise of Voldemort, or the Dark Lord as she used to call him.

Her old socialite friends looked down on her now, even if she never had been branded with the dark mark.

Just today, Andromeda had lost her temper and snapped at her, saying – "Cissy, I don't know who you are. Whose side are you even on? You'd sell your soul again if Lucius promised to give you the latest robes."

It was as if she had actually been slapped, but she had to think though. Was she self centred and materialistic? She had tried so hard not to be. Would she really have been anything without the handbags and gladrags?


	6. Killer Queen by Queen

_**Killer Queen - Queen (Bellatrix Lestrange)**_

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Few people appreciated the true beauty of Bellatrix Lestrange. Although they called themselves the light side, and tended to shy away from prejudices, the prejudice was undeniably still there. Just because somebody was a death eater, it didn't always mean they were totally evil to the core, as many people believed as much. They never got to know her, her feistiness, her spunk, her humour. Bellatrix Lestrange really could have been so much more…


	7. Tiger by Abba

**Tiger**** by ****Abba**** (Hermione Granger)**

_The city is a jungle, you better take care  
Never walk alone after midnight  
If you don't believe it you better beware  
Of me_

The wizarding world really was strange. It was so wonderful, yet so utterly terrifying at times. Entering it at the age of eleven, she seemed to be heading into a perfect fairytale world that she had read about in books like _Lord of the Rings_. Things never quite turn out as you expect them to though. Never in a million years had she expected to open a door and walk into a three headed dog, or nearly be killed be a troll, or rescuing the famous philosophers stone from a long forgotten dark lord. And that was just her first year. Yes, the wizarding world definitely was a _jungle_.

A/N: Any songs requests or characters requests are welcome! I'm trying to keep every drabble at 100 words (this one was 104). 


	8. Stronger by Kanye West

_**Stronger by Kanye West (Voldemort)**_

Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness

Voldemort, aka, Tom Riddle despaired. He was sincerely worried about his followers. How on earth could he take over the wizarding world, let alone the whole world with a bunch of incompetent fools who couldn't even do the simplest tasks? Potter was just a boy. Just an inexperienced boy who Dumbledore had only let into the wizarding world a few years ago. Yet somehow, he still managed to beat him and all of his followers constantly. Crucios never seemed to get through. Then again, how would someone who had Quirell and Wormtail as followers ever take over and rule supreme?

A/N: PLEASE vote on my poll!


	9. Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

**Eye of the Tiger by Surivor. (Lily/Severus)**

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_


	10. All The Things She Said by Tatu

**All The Things She Said by Tatu (Molly/Narcissa)**

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much

Molly Prewett loved Narcissa Black. It would last forever and she knew it, there wasn't any other possible explanation. They would love each other until death parted them.How naïve she had been to think that, how could she ever had thought and believed that? She couldn't help wanting her so much. The worst day of her life was the day when Narcissa revealed she had taken the mark and was marrying Lucius Malfoy. Molly was so confused, Narcissa had said she loved her and she would stay with her forever, her family were clearly more important though. And all the things she said that day kept running through her head, even now… 


	11. Good Enough by Evanescence

**Good Enough by Evanescence (Lucius/Severus) **

Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you

Severus couldn't say no to Lucius; he never had been able to since the day they first met. Pretty much the instant he set eyes upon him, he loved him. Not pure love, but kid love like you might love a brother. It wasn't till later when things progressed that Severus realised he was gay. But now, Severus decided, he wasn't good enough for Lucius. He never had been, and had never understood it. Why would Lucius want to be with a half blood like him? But Severus simply could never say no, and for that matter, neither could Lucius…


	12. Scream by Zac Efron

**Scream by Zac Efron from High School Musical 3 (Pansy Parkinson)**

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Pansy didn't know what to do. She never knew what to do, and following the crowd wasn't going to cut it this time – this decision would be one she would have to make for herself. Dark or light? Draco or not? Death eater or not? So many decisions, and all so hard. Of course, she knew what she was expected to do, being a Slytherin of a pure and ancient family- marry some stuck up pureblood man, have an heir and become a death eater. Lately though, she had been doubting that. Was it really what she wanted to do, maybe she had other plans…


	13. Burning Up by Jonas Brothers

Burning Up by Jonas Brothers (Remus/Narcissa)

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Narcissa didn't know how much longer she could wait. Werewolf or not, she wanted **Remus John Lupin.** It was as if she couldn't control herself. With the way she had been brought up, she shouldn't be even thinking about associating with a half blood werewolf, but she didn't care. He certainly satisfied her far more than Lucius ever had, and she couldn't count the times she had regretted giving into her families pressure and marrying him. She didn't want prim and proper and uncaring, she wanted wild and passionate **yet** caring. Now though, she was rebelling against her family. And she liked it…


	14. Up by The Saturdays

**Up by The Saturdays (Rolphodus Lestrange)**

If you lose me then you know, you're just a bit too slow,  
I only go up, up.  
I'm ready to be in control and the ground isn't good enough for me,  
I know where to find what I want and I'm gonna keep on,  
Keep on, up, up

Rolphodus wanted to be in control of his life again. It wasn't good for him now, he had been reduced to filth by the 'light' side, who were just as bad as his side. How a teenager ever managed to defeat the powerful dark lord, it seemed that no one expect Potter himself would know, but it would be a feat to be admired if it hadn't just single handedly destroyed Rolphodus' life and everything he stood for. No better than a mudblood, hiding underground waiting for the next dark lord to rise so that he could have a purpose in his life once more…


	15. Surprise by Sugababes

**Surprise by Sugababes – Narcissa/Arthur. **

Last summer we met  
I'll never forget  
Hanging out every day  
Guess that era has gone  
You got what you want  
Hope she works out OK

Could she ever forget him? Ever? It seemed so long ago, yet it seemed like it was yesterday. The memories were so vivid and she could remember every single detail of their illicit, passionate relationship. But of course, she had made a decision she had regretted since she made it and chose her family and pureblood traditions over Arthur. A loveless life with a distinct lack of passion followed, married to Lucius Malfoy, a prominent death eater and stuck with an arrogant snob of a son. Arthur had made the _right _decision, and she hoped he was happy…


	16. I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry

_**I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry (Daphne/Millicent)**_

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on

Millie had never planned to kiss Daphne, she wasn't even gay and had never even liked girls. It was always something she had thought about though, during those long cold nights in the Slytherin, when she couldn't sleep she might watch Daphne and Pansy, her only roommates, sleep. Thinking they were beautiful didn't change anything, she knew that in the wizarding world, especially in Slytherin it was _wrong_ to like girls. Pureblooded traditions had stopped her ever acting on desires, but they weren't going to stop her tonight. She kissed a girl, and she liked it. Hopefully, Greg wouldn't mind…


	17. Just Stand Up by Various Artists

_**Just Stand Up by Various Artists (Harry Potter)**_

If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough (ohh)  
But the heart keeps telling you don't give up (don't you give up)  
Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what, don't give up (don't give up, just stand up)  
Through it all, just stand up (just stand up)  
Through it all, just stand up

Harry wanted the wizarding world to stand up. To stand up against Voldemort. To stand up against prejudice. To stand up against oppression. Life would have been so much better if they had, and if the world had been a bit more Gryffindor and a bit less Slytherin….

A/N: Short but I didn't really know what to write…


	18. 3 spoons of suga by Sugababes

_**3 Spoons of Suga by Sugababes (Draco/Pansy)**_

And he clearly gets his kicks  
Getting messy with the chicks  
They always say  
That you'll remember his name  
Because he's got it  
He's got it so, so down

Pansy often was left alone with her thoughts left at night when Draco was out, it wasn't ever a good idea. Her thoughts tended to be dark, paranoid and disturbing. A lot of them lead to one thing – Draco. Supposedly her one true love, her soulmate and her husband. He was. But, did she think the same of her? She never knew. When they were in Hogwarts, it was as if he hated her until sixth year. Then of course his feeling changed. Feelings were always changing when it came to Draco though, and how did she know that he hadn't decided he felt someone else was his soulmate?


	19. Extrodinary Girl by Greenday

Extraordinary Girl by Green day (Draco/Lavender/Seamus)

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

It had happened again; Draco and Lavender had had another fight, and, Seamus was getting sick of it. even if she was his ex girlfriend who had dumped him for a Slytherin. For Draco Malfoy of all people. Lavender was an extrodinary girl, he just wished that Draco would realise that, because he knew that he had realised that a long time ago…


End file.
